Sorcerer Bloodline, Sphinx
At some point in your families history one of your relatives mingled with a sphinx of some sort giving your family great powers over the tides of time and the fate of others, as well as great knowledge. Hieracosphinx Blood Class Skill: Sense Motive. Bonus Spells: sunstroke (3rd), ashstar (5th), tormenting thirst (7th), wall of sand (9th), flaywind burst (11th), mummify (13th), flesh to salt, mass (15th), mind blank (17th), time stop (19th). Bonus Feats: Blessed by Tem-Et-Nu , Deceitful, Searing Spell, Quickened Spell, Endurance, Leadership, Ironhide, Skill Focus (Perception), Spell Perfection, Wisdom of the Sphinx. Bloodline Arcana: Add half your sorcerer level to any knowledge check you make. Also add half of this number to the DC of any spell or ability that calls for a will save. Bloodline Powers: You can call upon the mystical power of the sphinx to confound your enemies and grant insight to you and your allies. Tombsight (Su): At 1st level, you can perceive the balance of life and death within those you see, as if using deathwatch and detect undead simultaneously. This power can be used at will and lasts as long as you concentrate. Ancient Tongues (Sp):At 3rd level, you can understand any spoken language, as comprehend languages. This is a constant ability. At 7th level, this functions as tongues and you may speak to any creature with a language. At 13th level, you may also converse with animals, as speak with animals. At 20th level, you can speak to and understand any creature as truespeech. This includes all creatures with a language as well as animals and other low-intelligence creatures. You can read and understand the intentions of vermin and other unintelligent beings. Riddle (Sp): At 9th level, you can, as a standard action, ask a riddle to one creature who can understand you within 15 ft. The creature can choose to make an Int check (DC = 10 + 1/4 Sorcerer Level + 1/2 Charisma Modifier) or relevant Knowledge check (DC = 10 + 1/2 Sorcerer Level + Charisma Modifier). If the creature fails or chooses not to try solving the riddle, the target must make a will save (DC = 10 + 1/2 Sorcerer Level + Charisma Modifier) or be confused. A creature that attempted to solve the riddle and failed also takes 1d4+1/2 sorcerer level temporary Int damage. Each round, they may attempt a will save to eliminate the confusion. The DC decreases each round the Intelligence score (not mod) or the will save of the recipient, whichever is higher. The effect is permanent until saved. Curse of the Ancients (Sp): At 15th level, you may add one of the following secondary effects to any spell you cast up to four times per day. Bestow Curse, Howling Agony, Excuciating Deformation, or Slow. '' '''Blood of the Ancient Gods (Su)': At 20th level, your natural form takes on many aspects of the ancient gods. First a thin shield of force surrounds your flesh granting you DR 10/- and SR 26. You may also sprout wings as a free action, these wings are incrusted with gold and turquoise granting you a +4 competence bonus to Bluff, Diplomacy and Intimidate checks. Furthermore, you gain True Seeing for as long as you concentrate. Lastly you become immortal, no longer aging and immune to death effects(But you can be killed by other means.) Should you die, your body will reform in the closest blessed pyramid after one week. Criosphinx Blood Bonus Spells: ill omen (3rd), mirror image (5th), haste (7th), greater invisibility (9th), dominate person (11th), contingency (13th), spell turning (15th), mind blank (17th), time stop (19th). Bonus Feats: Quickened Spell, Endurance, Disruptive Spell, Spell Focus, Leadership, Ironhide, Skill Focus (Perception), Spell Perfection, Wisdom of the Sphinx. Bloodline Arcana: Add 1/4th of your class to level to the DC of any spell or ability that calls for a will save. Bloodline Powers: You can call upon the mystical power of the sphinx to confound your enemies and grant yourself insight. Knowledge of the Ages (Ex): At 1st level, the wisdom of your sphinx ancestors grants you a bonus on knowledge checks equal to 1/2 your class level. At 7th level, this bonus also applies to linguistics and spellcraft checks. At 13th level, once per day, you may succeed on any one of the above skill checks automatically. Blessing of the Sphinx (Su): At 3rd level, the sacred power of the sphinxes allows you to reroll a failed attack roll, saving throw, or check. You can use this power once per day at 3rd level, plus once per day for every 8 levels thereafter. Sphinx's Sight (Sp): At 9th level, as a swift action, you may gain the benefits of a true seeing spell for a number of rounds per day equal to your class level. These rounds do not have to be consecutive. At 20th level, the true seeing ''effect becomes constant. '''Curse of the Ancients (Sp)': At 15th level, whenever a target fails a saving throw against one of your spells with a duration longer than instantaneous, you may inflict an additonal penalty upon it as with the spell bestow curse.' ''If your spell affected multiple targets, you afflict all of them with the same curse. Opponents immune to curse effects are not affected. '''Blood of the Ancient Gods (Ex): At 20th level, your natural form takes on many aspects of the ancient gods. You gain DR 10/- and a fly speed equal to twice your base land speed. You become immortal and immediately stop aging. (This grants you immunity to death effects, but you can still be killed by other means.) If you die, your body vanishes in a cloud of feathers, and you return to life after one week in the nearest blessed pyramid. Category:Sorcerer Bloodlines